Love, Pain & Death
by Chris Lightfellow
Summary: Our monk leaves without notice and the pretty taiji-ya goes out to look for him. Sango x Miroku romance
1. Gone Missing

A/N: A San/Mir fic finally! Whew! Enjoy reading. ^____~  
  
Disclaimer: Sango, Miroku and other copyrighted characters in this fic is rightfully owned by Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. But I'd be glad if I did. Too bad I didn't. ;_;  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Love, Pain & Death  
  
Part One: Gone Missing  
  
+ + + + +  
  
It was a dark, star-filled sky when Miroku sat on the usual grassy slope by Kaede's village. He was looking at his cursed hand, lost in his thoughts completely. Suddenly, a figure came into sight.  
  
"Sango?" he hissed.  
  
"Finally. I think I've been here for quite a while now."  
  
The demon slayer went nearer, and sat about an inch away from the monk. She was wearing her usual non-combat clothes, or simply her yukata. As before, he was lost in deep thoughts.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said, brushing his hand on his back.  
  
"Are you okay? I saw you. Staring at your hand. Think its hole has grown bigger again?"  
  
Miroku paused for a while. He didn't know what to say, since he didn't want to scare her by admitting that the hole got bigger again.  
  
"Actually, yes. But, worse than that."  
  
Sango's eyes widened a little then said, "What? What is it?"  
  
"I've noticed these pass few days that when I use the Kazaana, I feel this unusual ache. Its quite painful, too."  
  
Sango placed her right hand by her chest. She wanted the other to hold his hand, to comfort him, but she was unable to. There was a long, quiet moment after what the houshi had said.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" the monk asked.  
  
"No, not at all. I just. Didn't know how to react. Does it hurt when you hold it?" she asked.  
  
Sango wanted overcame whatever it is that was holding her back to hold his hand. And she did. She caressed his cursed hand tenderly and gently with her two hands. Shockingly, she wasn't blushing.  
  
Miroku was surprised at this. And it was he who flustered light red on the face. He didn't respond to her question, and after a while, he lifted his other hand and placed it on Sango cheek. The girl suddenly let go of his hand, and he took this opportunity to place it on her other cheek as well. At this moment, she was blushing.  
  
He eyes widened, and due to her 'shock', she was unable to say a word.  
  
"I'll never forget you."  
  
Puzzled at what the monk has told her, she gave him an uncertain look. But, whatever is it that he meant by that, she didn't mind. She simply stared at the man in front of her, who was doing the same all that time.  
  
His hands left her cheek, and they moved Sango's back. He hugged him with all his might, having Sango fall into deep confusion. After such event, he stood up and left.  
  
Sango, who was still in surprise, told herself, "What was that all about?"  
  
The next morning, everyone was up early as they were about to begin their journey again. After dressing up, Sango went out only to notice that something, or someone rather, was missing.  
  
"Kagome-chan, have you seen Houshi-sama?" the girl asked her friend.  
  
"Eh? No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since last night!" the highschool student replied.  
  
"Bet he's goofing around in town again, womanizing, of course." Inuyasha butted in.  
  
Osuwari! And down with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!!! What'd you do that for!?" the half demon exclaimed.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing with each other when Sango suddenly spoke.  
  
"I'll go look for him. I have bad feeling. He didn't even left a word to us."  
  
"Don't get too nervous, Sango. He's no ordinary monk. With that Kazaana on his palm, he's invulnerable." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Actually, THAT is what I'm worried about, Inuyasha. I'm going out to look."  
  
The taiji-ya was about to go when Kagome asked her to come with Kirara.  
  
"No, I'll be fine by myself. Thanks."  
  
Kagome watched her go. And just after a while, she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Be careful, Sango." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango was unable to find Miroku in the village, which made her worry so much. So she decided to go deep into the woods.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
End of part one.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
A/N: Watch out for "Part Two: Don't Hold Back". Thanks for reading! ^_^ 


	2. Don't Hold Back

A/N: Yes! You are now viewing the second part of LP&D. Hopefully, you enjoyed reading the first part and will enjoy this chapter, too for me to able to continue this fic. Enjoy! ^_~  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Love, Pain & Death  
  
Part Two: Don't Hold Back  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Sango has been looking for Miroku deep in the woods for almost 3 days. She wasn't able to get food into her system, which made her weaker the next day.  
  
On that same fateful day, she was about to be eaten alive by a very unfriendly youkai. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Go down!" the voice called out. Sango followed as she was instructed, giving her full trust to that voice.  
  
A strong force of wind started to suck everything up, including the monster. After the event, Sango stood up. The moment she saw Miroku, the man who just saved her life, her eyes started to get wet. She ran towards him, crying.  
  
She didn't say a word. Instead, she just kept on crying by his chest. He held her close to him. After that, it started to get dark. And they decided to camp.  
  
The two of them didn't plan on starting any conversation. They just kept on avoiding each others' glances. And a long moment of silence has gone.  
  
"San-"  
  
"Hou-"  
  
The two of them spoke at the same time.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Fine, then." Sango replied.  
  
"I just. wanted to know. Why you left without saying a word to us? To any of us? Or even. to me..?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you guys worry. Its just that."  
  
"Its because of the Kazaana isn't it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. I thought that the pain I was starting to feel was a sign, a premonition that will lead me to my end. I was scared. That Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara and you. might die because of it, too."  
  
Sango was speechless. Her bangs covered her eyes, completely. But tears were obviously coming from them.  
  
"Sango, I-"  
  
"How can you be so narrow-minded? So insensitive?" she interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku asked in confusion.  
  
"I thought I lost everything. My family, my home, my village. The people I cared about. But Kagome-chan and the others. Especially you. You helped me go over all these. But I hate because you kept on chasing other women's skirt. While right here. In front of you I was. I was."  
  
Miroku stood up, went over to Sango's back, and hugged her from there. Her eyes widened, still filled with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry so much. I was just afraid of what might happen if I don't hold back."  
  
Sango looked at him from her back and asked, "Hold back?"  
  
"Hold back. what I feel. For you. I-"  
  
Sango placed a finger on his lips, and was not able to continue. She took his hands off her and faced him.  
  
"More than anything that ever existed in this world, I loved you most."  
  
"And I do, too. As I've said before, you're a special girl to me."  
  
Miroku kissed her forehead, down to her nose and finally, to her lips. They wanted to make that moment special, as it as the first time their lips pressed against each others'.  
  
Thus, they spent the night together and the next morning, they decided to go back to the village.  
  
"Let's go Sango."  
  
"Sure, Miroku."  
  
"I knew my name would sound best if it came from your soft lips." Miroku said. ;p  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly, Sango fell on her knees. Miroku ran to her and asked, "What's wrong? Are alright?!"  
  
"Don't worry. I just haven't taken any food in the past 3 days."  
  
Miroku suddenly carried her in his arms. Sango blushed at this, then said, "Y-you really don't have to do this."  
  
"Its my fault why you've gone weak. I'll carry you to ends of the earth!"  
  
Sango giggled, which made Miroku chuckle a little.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
End of part two.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
A/N: Please review! I'll start on the third chap depending on readers' comments. I really want to add some lemon to this. Tee hee! ;D 


End file.
